Eleven's New Life (Stranger Things 4)
by iconeleven
Summary: When a new character comes into play, the outcome of this adventure will surprise everyone.


**Stranger Things 4**

**Eleven's New Life**

**Chapter 1: The Brothers**

Eleven looked outside her bedroom window, laying on her bed. She turned her head to the clock. _9:41_. She groaned, then turned over, burying her head in her pillow. Her alarm beeped, and Eleven raised her hand at it. Then she slowly put it down. "They'll come back." Someone said, standing at her door. Eleven looked at her new mother, Joyce.

"When?" Eleven asked her. Joyce walked to her, then sat down on her bed, turning the alarm off. "Soon. Besides, you don't need them." Joyce leaned toward Eleven, whispering in her ear, "I put Eggos in the toaster…" Eleven jumped out of bed, running down the stairs. The waffles popped out the toaster, and Eleven grabbed them and stuffed one into her mouth. She sat down at the table next to her new brother, Will.

Eleven snatched Will's waffle, then stuffed both of theirs into her mouth. Will looked at Eleven. "I wanted that." Will complained. Eleven opened her mouth, letting the eaten waffle pieces fall onto Will's plate. "Sorry." She said. Will looked at the waffles, then at her. "It's fine…I'm not hungry."

The phone rang, and Eleven and Will jumped up to go answer it. But, Johnathan, their older brother, stood by the phone. "Too slow." He said smiling, then put the phone by his ear.

"Hello? Mike? Put Nancy on the phone please." He said, while Eleven and Will sat on the couch waiting. Johnathan talked on the phone for about half an hour then handed it to Eleven. She grabbed it quick.

"H-hello?" Eleven whispered into the phone.

"El!" Mike screamed, and Eleven dropped the phone. "El?" She picked up the phone.

"You're loud." She said.

Mike laughed. "Sorry. Why didn't you answer the phone yesterday? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. I like it here. But I miss my friends." El said. She heard some arguing, then a familiar voice.

"Eleven! What kind of food do you eat?" Max asked her quickly.

"Burgers." She replied. "And waffles."

Will jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Will." Dustin said.

"Where's Lucas?" Eleven asked.

"He's at his house. I don't know why."

Joyce opened the door. "Come on guys, we have to go to the store."

"We have to go." El said, then hung up. The kids walked outside in the car, ready for a new day.

Lucas heard the door knock, then answered it. He was looked at his Uncle Jack standing in the doorway. "Hey Uncle Jack!" Lucas said.

Erica came running, then hugged her uncle. "Uncle Jack!" Uncle Jack pushed her off him smiling, then stepped out of the way to reveal a boy about Erica's age.

Erica looked at the boy disgusted. "And who," She said looking up at her uncle, then looked at the boy again. "Is that?"

Uncle Jack shrugged. "Showed up at my door in the rain. I asked him for his name. He didn't want to tell me. He's my kid now!"

The boy focused on something above Lucas' shoulder. Lucas turned around to look, then saw a fork hit the ground. He turned back, to see the boy finish wiping his nose.

Uncle Jack backed out the doorway. "Well, I'm going to the casino. Tell your mom I'm dropping him off for a week!" He said, then slammed the door.

Erica looked at Lucas. "Nope." She walked back to her room. Lucas looked at the boy.

"So…hi. What's your name?" He asked the boy.

The boy mumbled.

"What?"

The boy shrugged. Lucas was about to give up.

"Anything you like? Something you're good at?" Lucas tried again.

The boy froze in place, then looked at the ground. "Floating."

Lucas looked confused. "Huh?" The boy pointed at something behind Lucas, and Lucas turned around. There was a fork floating in the air. It fell to the ground. Lucas quickly turned back, and saw boy wipe his nose again. He showed his jacket, which had a blood stain on it.

Lucas' eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "You-"

The boy pulled back his sleeve, revealing the numbers: **012**.

"Twelve…" Lucas said, then grabbed the boy, rushing to his room.

Mike answered the phone. "El? Are you back already?"

"No Mike! Code red! I repeat, code red!" Lucas yelled into the phone.

"What happened?"

"No time! Get Max and Dustin! Come over to my house—quick!" Lucas said, then hung up.

Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike looked at the boy sitting on Lucas' bed, holding his wrist out.

"Ok, that doesn't mean anything." Max said. "What about the powers?"

"Show them!" Lucas told the boy, and he nodded. The boy looked at a baseball, holding his hand out. The ball started to rise into the air, as blood dripped onto the bed.

The three friends stood in shock, as Lucas gestured toward him. "And…" Lucas gently grabbed his wrist, holding it up showing the numbers.

"Twelve." Dustin said, then turned to the others. "Do you realize what this means? We found someone like Eleven!"

Mike shook his head. "No. He's not Eleven."

Twelve looked at Mike. "Eleven?"

"She's your sister." Max told Twelve.

"No, he's not! He's won't replace Eleven!" Mike yelled, then was about to walk out.

Twelve raised his hand at the door, slamming it shut.

Lucas smiled. "Just like Eleven."

Eleven held the phone to her ear, shaking. "Like me?"

"Yes, like you! His name is Twelve." Max said excited.

Eleven looked at Will, who took the phone.

"Exactly like her? Like, with the powers?" Will asked Max.

"Yes! Except he's a boy! And younger! Put El on the phone!" Max screamed into the phone, and Will quickly handed it to Eleven.

"I want to talk to him." Eleven said, then waited.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Twelve." Eleven said. "Are you…like me?"

"Yes. Like you." Twelve said.

Eleven weakly smiled. "I will see you at Easter?"

"Easter?"

Eleven laughed lightly. "Yes."

"Okay." Twelve said, then hung up.

Will stood there, throwing his hands in the air. "The most powerful people we know just had the most boring conversation ever!"

"What?" Joyce yelled from the kitchen.

"N-nothing Mom! Love you!" He quickly responded.

"Love you!"

**The end of Chapter One.**


End file.
